


La Corta Noche

by DierdreSundance



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Ramsay Bolton, Past Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DierdreSundance/pseuds/DierdreSundance
Summary: Basado en la serie, no en los libros. Sansa y Theon pasan una última noche justo antes de la larga noche. Situado tras los eventos que ocurren en el segundo capítulo de la última temporada.





	La Corta Noche

Theon había mirado cientos de veces a Sansa sin verla realmente. Aquella noche, sin embargo, un simple vistazo servía para sobrecogerlo, como si recibiese tanta información de golpe que no era capaz de procesarla. Se llevó la sopa caliente a la boca, tratando de escapar de su mirada, mientras en el pecho su corazón bailaba galopante. A Theon le costaba mucho mirarla, y le costaba no hacerlo. Estaba preciosa. Sansa siempre había sido bonita, pero ahora tenía en su rostro una fuerza que solo podía embellezerla aún más. La niña que hacía años no había despertado demasiado su atención, ahora lo intimidaba. Se sintió avergonzado de si mismo, de mostrarse, y al mismo tiempo era como si pidiese a gritos que ella lo viese también a él. Era una sensación muy distinta a la que hubiese experimentado anteriormente con nadie, una especie de conexión, un lazo invisible que iba de corazón a corazón y le hacía sentir que ella lo conocía de verdad. No de esa manera superficial en el que otros creían conocerlo, sino de un modo más profundo, quién era en esencia, algo que él mismo desconocía. Estar cerca de ella le provocaba un remolino de emociones. Sentía más felicidad de la que había sentido en años y al mismo tiempo un nudo en la garganta le hacía querer echarse a llorar. Se sentía débil, ridículo, vulnerable. Y se sentía en casa.  
Habían hablado durante un largo rato. Ella le había preguntado por las Islas, por su padre, por su opinión sobre la madre de dragones. Habían hablado de todo menos de lo que tenían que hablar, y en aquel momento, entre la brisa helada, compartían un silencio que decía mucho más de lo que podrían las palabras. El invierno se acercaba, pero para Theon ya había llegado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Cuando terminaron de cenar Sansa se puso en pie y le pidió que la siguiera. Theon obedeció casi de manera autómata, y caminó tras ella dejando atrás a los hombres que bebían, y reían,y charlaban tratando de aplacar el miedo. Muchos de esos hombre, sino todos, estarían muertos en unas horas.  
Sansa lo llevó hasta una de sus habitaciones, cerró la puerta con suavidad y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Estuvieron callados unos segundos. Después ella rozó su pierna y le dijo:  
—Te he echado de menos. He pensado mucho en ti.  
Su voz, que no era más alta que un susurro, hizo que a Theon lo recorriera un escalofrío. Tenía la garganta seca y su voz sonó temblorosa cuando le respondió que él también la había extrañado, que también había pensado en ella.  
— Cada día— le dijo.  
Sansa sonrió, aunque pronto la sonrisa se evaporó. Se giró hacia él, cruzando las piernas sobre el colchón y con voz ahogada le preguntó:  
— ¿Todavía piensas en él?  
Theon sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Abrió la boca tratando de dar una respuesta pero apenas sí podía respirar. Sansa lo abrazó, ella también temblaba. Empezó a disculparse, torpemente, lo repetía una y otra vez. Theon quería que parase pero solo pudo sacudir la cabeza. Se apartó y se hundió las manos en el pelo. Quería contestarla pero no se veía capaz, cada vez que pensaba en él sentía que se bloqueaba, que se hundía, que volvía a perderse. Era como un bofetón que le recordaba continuamente que él ya no era él, que no importaba lo que hiciese, que siempre seguiría atrapado. Nunca sería libre. Estaba roto, por dentro y por fuera, atrapado en un estado mental del que no podía escapar. A veces sentía como si algo lo arañase por dentro tratando de trepar hasta su garganta y salir al exterior. No era más que una cascara rota y vacía.  
— ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo antes de que sus perras le arrancasen la cara?— Theon alzó la mirada ante la voz fría y rota de Sansa. Ella miraba al frente, los párpados caídos y la mandíbula temblorosa—. Dijo que aunque lo matase siempre sería parte de mí. Pero no es cierto. No es más que cenizas. Cada vez que su recuerdo nos duele le estamos dando poder sobre nosotros.  
Theon tragó saliva. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en hormigueos. Ramsey solo era parte del problema. Su identidad, que siempre le había resultado confusa, había terminado completamente machacada. Tenía miedo de creer. Cada vez que sentía la fuerza para alzarse, una voz le repetía que no había nada en el mundo que se mereciese. Él siempre sería Reek, Ramsey solo le había hecho darse cuenta de ello. Solía mirar a la gente y no sentirse parte de nada, como si todos conociesen la verdad. No había orgullo posible después de lo sucedido, de lo que le habían hecho, de lo que ÉL había hecho. Lo único que quería era una noche en calma, sin miedo, sin alertas ni pesadillas.   
Lo de Sansa era distinto, ella no se merecía nada de lo que le había sucedido, ella podía despojarse del dolor porque no estaba hecho para formar parte de ella. Y Theon se lo dijo. Le dijo:  
—Nuestro caso es distinto.  
—¿Crees que yo no sufrí? ¿Que no me hizo daño?  
— No. No se trata de eso.  
— ¿Sabes? —prosiguió Sansa—Nunca me dijiste qué fue lo que te hizo.  
Theon negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Si alguna vez hubiese querido contárselo a alguien no hubiese sabido por dónde empezar. Sansa entendía su dolor, sabía el trauma al que había sido sometido, explicar los detalles, contar cada atisbo de dolor solo lo dejaría aún más expuesto. “Y se asqueará” se dijo “Y no quiero pensar en eso”  
Sansa arrastró sus dedos hasta los cabellos de Theon. Dejó que sus manos nadasen en la mata de pelo y lo acarició casi con brusquedad. Theon pudo oír los débiles sollozos que escapaban de su boca. Ella también lloraba, pero de manera distinta. Su temple no se quebraba. Ella era más fuerte de lo que él había sido nunca.   
Sansa fue deslizando su mano lentamente, llegó hasta la nuca, y de ahí a la espalda. Después aferró su mano, y tras coger aire un par de veces trato de quitarle el guante. En ese instante todos los músculos de Theon se tensaron.  
—No— dijo. Pero no se apartó, había quedado petrificado. Se encontraba atrapado en su propio cuerpo, gritando, arañando, llorando; pero por fuera no era más que piedra, piedra húmeda y blanda que a pesar del dolor buscaba desesperadamente el modo de seguir rompiéndose.  
Tenía la vista fija en el suelo cuando ella acarició su mano. Theon se sorprendió ante la calidez de su piel. La yema de los dedos de Sansa recorrió el dorso de su mano, como jugueteando. Llegó hasta los muñones de sus manos mutiladas y no se retiró. Si Theon hubiese alzado la vista hubiese podido ver el dolor brillando en sus ojos, pero Theon no fue capaz de mirarla. Aguardaba. Aguardaba el momento en el que ella se apartase bruscamente de él con repugnancia y lo hiciese salir de la habitación. Sin embargo Sansa no se detuvo. Se dirigió a la armadura que cubría su pecho y comenzó a desabrocharla, provocando que a Theon se le anudase el estomago .   
—Para— le suplicó en un sollozo— Por favor.  
Y Sansa se detuvo. Con la mano izquierda retiro uno de los mechones de Theon y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, con dulzura.  
—No pasa nada— le susurró al oído mientras con la otra mano aferraba la suya y lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Estaban el uno frente al otro cuando ella comenzó a desnudarle el torso, despacio, con calma. Theon no recordaba que nadie lo hubiese tocado de ese modo jamás. Cuando toda prenda hubo caído al suelo, se encogió sobre si mismo, pretendiendo así desaparecer, evitar ser visto. El frío de la noche que atravesaba los muros caló en sus huesos y en su piel, erizada. Cerró los ojos, intentando imaginar que estaba en cualquier situación menos en aquella. No sabía cómo Sansa podía contemplar aquella escena tan deplorable cuando ni él mismo había sido capaz de mirarse en los últimos años. El roce de su piel lo sobresaltó. Sansa tocó sus heridas y siguió el trazo de sus cicatrices. Tenía la piel destrozada alrededor de las zonas que Ramsey le había cortado. El dolor le vino a la cabeza y soltó un gemido. Los golpes y los latigazos se habían fundido con su cuerpo, como si siempre hubiesen sido uno solo. Apenas le quedaba piel que no estuviese quemada, rasgada, en carne viva.  
Dio un paso hacia atrás, sobrecogido, y Sansa alzó su barbilla para contemplar su rostro. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron otra vez. En aquel momento fue como si todo fuese espejo. No podía ver en los ojos de Sansa nada más que su propio dolor. Todo formaba parte de lo mismo.  
Theon movió la mano temblorosa y la acercó a la mejilla de Sansa. La dejó flotar en el aire observando a la chica sin pestañear, y en el momento en el que ella esbozó una sonrisa, la acarició al fin, casi con ansia. Hacía mucho que no tocaba a otra persona, que no sentía su piel sobre otra piel. Y la piel de Sansa, tan blanca, era extremadamente suave.  
Ella giró la cara buscando envolverse aún más en su caricia y Theon rompió a llorar. Sansa lo abrazó. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Theon y comenzó a hablar muy rápido, pero él no fue capaz de entender lo que decía. Se separaron poco después, cuando Sansa comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa. Theon trató que parase, pero Sansa no quiso escucharle. Theon ya había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Sansa en una situación bastante más desagradable que aquella. Aún oía los llantos y los gritos en su cabeza. No había sido capaz de pararlo. Debió haberlo matado en aquel momento. No debería tener derecho a verla sin ropa. No estaba bien.  
— Mírame— le pidió ella. Su pecho estaba desnudo y amorotonado. Tenía algunas cicatrices en el vientre y la piel desollada en las costillas. Theon deseó poder haberse llevado su dolor.  
—Lo siento— dijo con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose directamente responsable. Sansa no respondió— ¿Te hizo...—prosiguió Theon con miedo— te hizo algo más?  
Sansa negó con la cabeza.  
— Pero a ti sí, ¿verdad?  
Como toda respuesta, Theon agachó la cabeza. Solo deseó que ella no siguiese, que lo dejase ahí. Y Sansa pareció escuchar sus súplicas. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y con la nariz busco tímidamente la de Theon. Casi podía sentir su respiración bailando entre los dientes. Los labios de Sansa se abrieron lentamente hasta juntarse con los suyos en un beso demasiado breve pero que para Theon duró una vida. Al separarse Sansa soltó una risita tímida, aun entre lágrimas.  
—No tiene poder sobre ti— repitió.  
— Soy repugnante…  
— No.  
— Me lo merezco...Y me alegro. Me alegro de que pasara. Me alegro de haber estado ahí, de haberte podido ayudar, aunque fuese tarde. Sansa...Habría permanecido allí por siempre si con eso hubiese podido salvarte.  
Sansa se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él. Lo beso fuerza, lo besó con ternura. El sabor salado de las lagrimas se colaba entre sus bocas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Theon se alegró de seguir vivo. Sansa.  
Se tumbaron sobre la cama, la luz de las velas casi se había apagado, y en la penumbra ella buscó su mano, haciendo que la abrazara. Su pecho chocaba contra la espalda de ella y el aroma de su pelo lo envolvía. Cerró los ojos. Nunca había sentido tanto amor. Sus músculos se relajaron y la tensión se evaporó. Todo pensamiento quedó aniquilado y se dejó llevar por aquel espejismo, sintiéndose normal de nuevo, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si estuviese en una realidad en la que las cosas habían seguido un rumbo muy distinto. No le hubiese importado morir en aquel momento.  
— No mueras mañana, por favor— rogó ella como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.  
— Lo intentaré.  
Ella aferró su mano con más fuerza y ya no hablaron más. Permanecieron abrazados toda la noche, hasta que la luz del alba se reflejó en la habitación, y los cuervos empezaron a cantar. Y, por primera vez en años, descansaron sin pesadillas.


End file.
